Lythari
Lythari (originally Ly-tel-quessir) are good-aligned lycanthropic wolves, similar in appearance to werewolves and often mistaken as such. Lythari differ from werewolves in that they have no hybrid form and are friendly and companionable when in lupine form. Although much less numerous than werewolves, a lot of Lythari are sponsored by the church of Selûne. Erscheinungsbild Rein äußerlich sehen sie Mondelfen sehr ähnlich, jedoch sind sie größer und wirken selbst für Elfen überirdisch schön. Ihr Haar ist zumeist eine verschwenderische, silberweiße Pracht, ihre Haut ist sehr hell, wie bei Mondelfen, allerdings ohne den leichten Blaustich. In ihrer Elfengestalt kleiden sich Lythari in bequeme, weite Kleidung in den Farben des Waldes, häufig tragen sie aber auch überhaupt keine Kleidung. In ihrer Wolfsgestalt sind Lythari große, weiße oder silbergraue Wölfe. Ihre Augenfarbe bleibt beim Gestaltwandel erhalten. Leben und Wesen Die Lythari kamen mit der ersten Einwanderungswelle nach Faerûn und waren früher sehr viel zahlreicher, doch nun sind sie selten geworden. Sie sind freundlich, ruhig und ihr Rat gilt stets als weise. Lythari leben auf ganz Faerûn verstreut, am häufigsten trifft man jedoch in den Wäldern Immerdars auf die Lythari. Lythari sind Gestaltwandler. Sie können sich jederzeit in einen Wolf und wieder zurück verwandeln. Dies ist jedoch keine Krankheit wie die Lykanthropie, und kann auch nicht geheilt werden. Ein Lythari verliert auch in seiner Wolfsgestalt nicht seinen Verstand. Anders als bei Lykanthropen gibt es auch keine Hybridform, in die sich ein Lythari verwandeln könnte. Sie unterliegen auch nicht dem Zwang, sich bei Vollmond zu verwandeln, auch wenn sie gerne im Mondlicht in ihrer Wolfsgestalt durch die Wälder streifen. Doch leider hat dies dazu geführt, dass zahlreiche Lythari als Trophäe eines Jägers endeten, und daher sind sie sehr selten geworden. Lythari leben nomadisch und bleiben selten lange an einem Ort, zumeinst in Großfamilien, auch wenn sie häufig zu ihren Sommer- und Winterplätzen zurückkehren. Daher haben sie auch keine festen Behausungen, sondern leben in Zelten oder Höhlen. Zauberwirker sind selten, dafür gibt es unter den Lythari viele Waldläufer und Druiden. Religion Lythari beten die Seldarine an, die meiste Verehrung wird jedoch Rillifane Rallathil und Solonor Thelandira zuteil. Priester sind selten, dafür gibt es viele Druiden unter ihnen. Sie feiern keine großartigen Zeremonien, sondern ehren ihre Götter eher in kleinen, täglichen Gesten und mit dankbaren Worten. Neben den Seldarine finden sich auch einige Lythari, die Silvanus oder Miellikki verehren. Verhalten Verhalten gegenüber anderen Völkern Lythari leben sehr zurück gezogen und haben daher kaum Kontakt zu anderen Völkern. Sie begnegen Fremden mit Misstrauen und Vorsicht. Jedoch haben sie enge Verbindungen zu den Wesen des Waldes, den Tieren und Feenwesen. Jeder Lythari spricht aufgrund seiner Natur Druidisch. Verhalten gegenüber anderen Elfen Lythari werden als Zeichen der Einheit zwischen Elf und Natur von allen anderen Elfenvölkern sehr verehrt. Sie selbst empfinden diese Verehrung oft als amüsant und kommen gut mit allen anderen Elfenvölkern aus, insbesondere aber mit Wald- und Wildelfen, da diese eine ähnliche Verbundenheit zur Natur empfinden wie sie selbst. Quellen *Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide *Vergessene Reiche, Kampagnen-Set *Faerûnpedia Kategorie:Humanoide Kategorie:Tel'Quessir Kategorie:Feen Kategorie:Rassen Kategorie:Lykantrophen